Time to Say Goodbye
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: The song of love is one of patience. It can be cold or it can be enlightening. In this case two lovers find the latter. The auras of the night light up for these two in love. Bo and Erik both feel deeply for one another but the other to frightened to tell the other their true feelings. Erik however has decided the wait has been long enough. It is time for love to give it's answer.


**Author's note: Hello again people. Hope y'all are having a good day. I have a confession to make. I love opera music. So when I watch Happy Feet 2 and figured out Erik can sing opera. So I couldn't help be think of this story. Its set after the second movie. And yes this will be a sonfic story. I was inspired to write this when I heard a song called** _ **Con Te Partiro**_ **(Time To Say Goodbye). It is by far one of the best songs I have ever heard and I figured it needed some recognition. The best version I have heard is sung solo by Andrea Bocelli. The couple in this Boadicea and Erik. Yep. Another romance just for you guys. Hope you enjoy. Read and review. God bless. Amen.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making absolutely no money off of this. The characters and happy feet and the songs belong to their respective owners. No money Now sue please. God bless. Amen.**

 _Romans 12:9King James Version (KJV)_

 _9 Let love be without dissimulation. Abhor that which is evil; cleave to that which is good._

 **Time To Say Goodbye**

 _'What could it be? What song is right for her?_ _There has got to_ _be at least one!...Right? Oh who am I kidding?! She's way too beautiful for any ballad and sweet for any serenade. But still, it is mating season and you gotta have the right heartsong to win a mate. But what could possibly be right for a girl like her?'_

These were lovestruck thoughts of none other than Erik Happyfeet. Son of the renowned penguin tap dancer Mumble Happyfeet. However, this poor penguin, much like his own father had in his time, had been up all night pondering on how to woo a certain crush of his.

It was that time of year again when all the juvenile penguins that had graduated school to go out and start looking for lover to live their lives with. Yep, it was mating season in the colony.

Mating season itself was a bit of hectic time for the colony. The boys were out trying to sing their hearts out to hoping to sway some lady penguins to their tune. However, they had a tendency to get a little rough when they were competing for the same girl.

The girls were no better than the boys were themselves. Some of the elders might even say they were a bit more rowdy than the boys for some peculiar reason. For instance, it so happened that earlier one of the younger guys tried to sing for them, trying his luck. It just so happened that he might have been too good because following his tune they almost had a riot trying to get his attention.

It didn't end to well for either parties. They young lad ended up hooking up with a girl that he had been friends with since they were chicks. The other didn't take it so well. They nearly had a fit and almost a fistfight because some of the more adamant girls couldn't accept that the boy was taken. Thankfully Noah showed up and stopped any uproars from occurring. He was still old but he was a lot more fearsome than he looked. So all in all you can see that it was definitely not the most peaceful time of year. But still it remained quiet for the most part. Except for one particular male.

Erik Happyfeet had more than his fair share of suitors. And naturally they all swooned over his singing talent. It wasn't exactly a secret that he had one of the greatest and most beautiful voices in to have ever graced the colony. His ability to sing opera was a rare talent and it was a gift envied by many other penguins.

However, that's what truly made him made him turn them all down. None of them truly loved him for who he was, but instead they loved him for what he was. He was an opera singer, a rare occasion in the colony, and he also was the son of the famous Mumble Happyfeet. This drove many girls with attitudes that could be described as arrogant and haughty for the renowned son.

But what Erik considered worst of all was how they wanted him for his body. Not his heart. They didn't care the least about him. He could tell just by the way the walked up to him, all high and mighty, each one of the snobs acting like it would be such an honor for Erik to be bestowed them as a wife. Not once did they considered his heart. They wanted favor and pleasure. Not love. There was one girl that even tried to play his emotions and give him the guilt trip. It sickened him to his core to think that there existed such people. But he knew it wasn't just the girls. Guys too had given him a lot of hate for being so popular. Many of his so called 'friends' had downright betrayed him.

But in the end he was content to have such company ridden from his presence. So turned every last one of them away. It didn't matter though because he had his mind on someone else. A very special penguin he had crush on for most of his life. The girl that had stolen his heart. It gave him aches just thinking about her. It made him think back to all the years they had known each other. What a life it had been for the two.

The two had met they were just little chicks. Both born on the same day and Erik just happened to be only a few minutes older than her. The girl his heart throbbed at the thought of was the daughter of his old school teacher Ms. Viola. There wasn't another girl like her in the entire colony. A true maverick at heart. She was a freerunner and a champion yodeler, and she had a beautiful pair of earth brown eyes that even beat his own mother's in beauty. She had a lovely British accent that suited her personality as much as her name. She was Boadicea, or Bo for short, and Erik was helplessly in love with her.

He had been entranced by her for years now, but it wasn't until when he truly understood what love really meant that he finally knew what he felt for her. He didn't know why up until recently what all those warm and fuzzy feelings he got when he was around her, the butterflies and blushing included. But thankfully his heart sorted it out pretty quick and he had come to the conclusion that he had fallen for her.

His only question now was whether or not she loved him. Her behavior around him certainty said something about her. He had noticed how she seemed to get flustered around him. She would often be overly clutzy, almost as if on purpose to get him to talk to her. But most surprising of all is when he discovered how she would stared at him hopelessly so. There was more than one occasion where he had caught her and she tried vainly to pass it off as nothing.

He had finally come to the conclusion that it was time to see how she felt for him. He had no idea what she thought or felt of him, but he was going to put all those questions to rest tonight. For tonight is the night all the graduates head down to the berg and try and sing with their newly found mates. However, Erik decided to take a different course of action

He had decided that since today people were going about with their heartsongs and busy as could be it was to the perfect and only chance he would get to get Bo alone with him. And all he would have to do was to sneak away.

He was certain Bo would go after him. He had confidence that this would work considering that she followed him almost everywhere they went. They two had grown to be quite inseparable since after the 'Doomberg' incident.

In fact, after the events of that week the two friends grew even closer to one another. They would do almost everything together. They would fish together, they would sing together, they would study for penguin school together, they would swim and take walks with each other, and on a rare occasion when one of them would work up the courage, they would sleep next to each other to 'keep warm' as they put it. Mostly because the were still building homes at the time because they had only just manage to find a new colony. But with that said they continued to do so even after the homes were finished. It was true. The two truly loved each other's company.

Erik' wasn't pretending to be a tactician. He knew plan wasn't the greatest, but he was sure it would keep Bo distracted until tonight. All he had to do was simply wander off and hide until the berg party tonight. Erik knew it was almost certain Bo would go out looking for him. And with it being mating season most of the other graduates would be too distracted to join her in any form of a search.

He truly hoped that this would work. He had to be sure that some other male wouldn't try to swoop in and take his one and only chance. He only had this one chance and he knew that he couldn't fail her. He wouldn't let himself. He had to try.

So with a bidding farewell to no one but himself, off our young lad went into the wintery horizon. He snuck out of the colony with minimal detection and gladly started his stroll to his predetermined destination.

He had decided that this would be a great opportunity to go and visit the old colony he had grew up in. He figured it would be a great place to hide considering almost nobody ever went near it. It was rumoured to be a bit of a skua roost, but he knew that most of these rumours boiled down to nothing but superstitious nonsense.

The new colony which they had chose to inhabit was roughly five miles from their old one. It was a rather large plot of land and it was closer to the sea than the old one. Plus it even had some grass patches which helped make the place a little more colorful to the penguin community. Erik was definitely thankful it was still close enough to the old berg that they didn't have to find a new one. Finding the first one was a hassle nobody wanted to handle.

Erik was walking silently and in deep thought. The worry still plagued his mind. He was yet to think of a song worthy for his crush to hear. He started mentally cursing himself for not even thinking of this first before going off on some crazy love plan. To ease his troubled mind and to help fulfill this portion of his plan he decided he would just try and sing and see what sounded right.

As he was debating on which of the many songs he knew to start trying out his wandered for a moment. He noticed and just how shocking life had been for him. What he just now discovered was how much he had truly grown. He didn't know what set this thought off, but he couldn't help but notice his change from chick to adult.

He noticed how he had grown into quite the young man. He ended up growing to be about as tall as his father but slightly shorter. Although he wasn't poofy a his father was, he still retained a bit of his old feather down, so it gave him a look of a fluffy, yet strong penguin.

Puberty was generous to him and gifted him with two things he was truly thankful for. One. A semi-decent amount of muscle achieved through all the fishing giving him a more bulky appearance. And two. A deeper and smoother voice than his old kid voice. It gave him a great tone to his singing and it fit almost perfectly with his chosen opera. It made it almost resonate with the wind and when he was joined with others who had voices like his, it put even his mother's angelic voice to shame.

And so with this gift of beauty which he was blessed to have, he decided it would be a nice to practice for later on when he would truly need it. Erik cleared his throat a bit and let his vocal chords do their thing, testing out various songs.

 **Note: These are not the full lyrics of the songs. Look them up if you want the full thing. Disclaimer: Once again. No money no sue. Understand?**

 **Yours Alone: From short film 'Heartless: The story of the Tin Man.' By Valerie Miller and William Wilkerson**

 _My heart is yours, love, yours alone, love  
And should you wander, there I'll be  
For where you go, love, I will follow  
My heart is yours, love, and yours alone_

My heart is yours, love, yours alone, love  
And should the storms rise, there I'll be  
I'll fight for you, love, till I go under  
My heart is yours love, and yours alone

Erik took a breath and thought for a moment. ' _Well the song sounds nice, but it's not quite right. Needs something more. I little more flair. Guess I'll keep trying.'_ And so he continued.

 **Right Here Waiting: Richard Marx**

 _Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

The poor penguin was still unsatisfied with the song. It was the lyrics this time. He thought it focused a little too much in the 'love deprived' cliché. So he once again tried a new song. And after that one another, and another, and so on and so forth. And this process went on for quite some time. He kept trying song after song but none of them worked. It was then he realized that he just couldn't force it. He knew it had to come naturally from the heart. It was why they called it a heartsong. _'I will have to just give it time._ ' He thought. So onward he went.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

By the time she had heard Erik had all but vanished Bo was on the verge of having a anxiety attack. She was worried nearly half to death about where he was. She knew it wasn't like him to just up and vanish like he did.

She couldn't stop thinking about whether or not he was hurt or lost or worse. That he had found a mate. The poor girl was in just a basketcase of confusion.

She tried to tell her parents but they just told her that he probably just went for a walk to get away from all the calamity going on in the colony. All her friends were off looking for love and were of no help. And Erik's parents? They had decided to spend the week with the Amigos as celebration for Ramon and Carmen's anniversary. Bo had no help left. This time she was on her own.

Her biggest fear in that moment was that Erik had actually left her and went out in search of a mate. This broke her to the core of her heart. She couldn't stand the idea of some other girl having her flippers all over her friend. Mostly because of a secret that no one else knew, save for one soul, and not even her parents. She was in love with Erik.

It's true she had been infatuated with the son of Happyfeet himself for a while now. She had taken a liking to him since they had first met back when they were still kids. They were always close friends as chicks but over the years she felt something grow between them. Something more. Something better. She wasn't sure of what is was but it felt right. All it took was a little thinking to realize what the nagging feeling truly was. It was love. It had always been love.

So in this state of near panic she was in she decided that she needed get out and find Erik before something happened. Or some 'one' happened. So she ventured out amongst the multitude of penguins only to hear many heart songs and she found no signs Erik. He was nowhere to be found.

As she was searching she managed to spot her old friend Atticus. Atticus was a plump (or as he called it 'husky') penguin who had a deep love for rap, much like his own father.

Bo called out to her friend, "Hey Atticus!"

The big penguin turned around to see his old friend and replied, "Hey Bo! What's up?"

"Atticus," she huffed running over to him, "Have you seen Erik? I can't find him anywhere."

Atticus just shrugged saying, "No I haven't. I don't think anybody knows where he is right now. Nobody's seen him all day."

Bo sighed a heavy sigh of disappointment and said, "Atticus, I'm worried about him. What if he is hurt or ran off or got lost-"

"Or what if he found another girl perhaps? Why do you ask Bo? Are you jealous?" said Atticus in a smug tone with a smirk of his face.

Bo quickly realized what he was referring too and started to blush fairly hard. Atticus was the only person she had ever told about her crush on Erik. He was good about keeping it a secret, but he had a tendency to tease her about it. But at least he was a good friend and never told anyone else.

She quickly forgot her embarrassment and whispered angrily to him, "Atticus! I thought you promised never to talk about that in public. People could hear you!"

Atticus just rolled his eyes and yelled, "Then let them hear it! You can't hide this forever Bo! You have to tell Erik sooner or later. And you know it."

Although Bo was furious at his inability to go incognito about their talk, she realized that he was right. She would have to tell Erik her feelings soon cause if she didn't chances are someone else would steal his heart away from her. She breathed a deep sighed and whispered to him, "I know, I know. But I can't tell him unless I know where he is. Please Atticus. Do you know where he went?"

Atticus gave a quick chuckle and nodded. Having had his fun he he said, "Well Bo I heard someone say a while back that he had snuck off before all the fun even began. Said he was heading that-a-way."

He raised his flipper and pointed west. She gave him a quick "thanks" and without another word she started heading in the direction he had said. Before she was out of sight Atticus called out, "*Loudly* Good luck Bo! Go get him! (To himself) You'll need it."

And with that the young penguin girl started bolting in the direction her old friend had pointed out. Luckily she had retained all that speed from being a freerunner as a chick, and being clever as she was she managed to figure out pretty quickly where Erik had gone. There was only one place she could think of. The old colony. There was nothing else but cold and wind in any other direction for miles. But she could only hope that she wasn't running a fool's errand by hoping Erik was really out there. She could only hope.

 **XXXXXXXX**

He stared out over the edge of the drop into his old home. He looked down and saw how far down it seemed. It had been roughly three years since had been here. The last time Erik was here was when be was just chick and at that time there was hundreds of penguins and elephant seals as well.

It seemed so long ago since that day, and yet he could still so vividly remember every snowdrop, every gust of wind, and ice formation from that day like it was yesterday. To the eyes reality seemed to go as it does. Peaceful and slow. Yet to the memory it's just like a winter blizzard. Just a long and rushing crazy blur. Can't tell yesterday from tomorrow.

Things hadn't changed to much. Just few more inches of snow here and there, a couple of old and abandoned skua nests, and other things of the sort. Other than that, not much else had changed. Other than the fact that nobody lives there anymore. It was practically the same old colony.

And so he had arrived and had been there for roughly the span of an hour now. For the most part the poor penguin was just trying to rack up some kind of confidence for his future encounter with his beloved. He was finally starting to realize the full weight of the situation.

He had been pondering as to whether or not this was a good idea in the first place. On one hand he might win the heart of the love of his life. On the other hand he might end up driving one of his best friends away forever and would have to forever bear the shame of being a rejected soul. Quite the nerve wracking situation for a young penguin teen.

And as fate would see it, our poor penguin singer happened to have had little to no experience with romance. He had seen a little bit from his parents over the years and he tried to get a rough idea of what love was from that, and it sorta worked. He was able to understand that bond that two shared, how sacred that was and just how pure it was meant to be. But however, none of this knowledge seemed to help ease his perturbed nerves. He decided worrying about it would get him nowhere. All he could do was hope.

Thankfully fate had been merciful to his anxiety at the moment. He felt the cool breeze of the Antarctic blowing against his face. Is was relaxing for the time being, but he knew it wouldn't last. All he could do for now was sit and be patient hoping his love would arrive soon.

He was at least joyous that he had managed to select a song he believed would suit him and Bo quite well. It was one of his own personal style. Opera naturally. He didn't know whether or not Bo would like the song, but he figured she had been mesmerized by his voice before, so he figured that it was a pretty safe bet she that she would enjoy his serenade.

He didn't know where he had heard the song. He guessed it just came from his heart like most heart songs normally do. He didn't know why but to him the song sounded just right in his mind and in sound. The lyrics reflected how much he loved her. It was strong, soulful, and passionate. Just like his love for his avian beauty.

To pass the time he decided that it might be fun to do some funny echos with his old home. He tried playing kick the ice shard by himself. And he even attempted to find the his old home down in the ice. He ended up getting lost, but with a semi-sharp memory he was able to trace his steps back to his vigil.

Then, as he was waddling up the last bit of the ledge, he heard the faint calling of his name. He hurried up the last few steps and gazed off in the distance. All he could see was more light snow and the rest of the endless arctic plain. He thought for a second his mind might have tricked him, but that thought was shattered when he heard yet another calling of his name. He look around again and again, and yet, saw nothing. Not even a glimpse of this being so rudely playing his mind.

Just as he thought he was going crazy, someone sounded a frustrated and slightly annoyed, "ehem." He turned around to see the one and only Boadicea with a very irritated look on her face.

Erik chuckled nervously and greeted, "Uh...Hi Bo. How's it going?"

Bo didn't give much of a response. For the most part she maintained her annoyed glare and her eyes flickered slightly with worry as well. With restrained anger she replied, "Good Erik. Wonderful weather today. You know... out here in the middle of nowhere!"

Erik knew he was in the doghouse for making her worry so much. But he knew it was going to happen. It was part of her nature to be so overprotective of the ones she loved and cared about. Especially when it's her friend that wanders off for no apparent reason. But she sat there silently fuming, waiting, (more or less demanding,) for an answer as to why her friend had decided to part without warning.

So with whatever wit he had and courage he could muster, he tried to play it cool. He collected himself and went up to her, undistributed and indifferent. He tried to keep a comfortable distance between them considering his counterpart's bundled up rage.

He calmly asked her saying, "Bo, do we trust each other?"

Bo dropped her facade of anger for a moment and replied in confusion at the seemingly benign question saying, "What do you mean Erik? We've known each other for years. Of course I trust you."

"Good. Just wanted to make you remember that. Needed to remind you that you can always trust me." sighed Erik.

Bo scoffed at his unsatisfying reply and said, "What's are saying Erik? You're not making any sense. What does that have to do with anything?"

Erik smiled and then turned away looking out over the edge of their old home. Day was starting to fade and night was fast approaching. The sun had fallen to the edge of the horizon. This caused its remaining light in the sky to kiss the oceans of the Antarctic and the skies with its light. A beauteous aurora forming in the heavens above.

All and all the harmony of the usually chaotic Antarctic had come to be. Time had picked its moment to make an atmosphere for these two. Love was in the air. Now it was up to them to embrace that feeling of love.

Erik thought deeply for a moment as what to say. He knew that his crush was demanding an answer as to his absence. He decided that any thought on the matter would kill his feelings of confidence flat. He decided it was time to reply on his heart alone.

"Bo do you want to really know why I left?" asked Erik plainly.

"Yes. I do Erik. Is something wrong?" she asked sincerely, dropping her anger with the question.

"No-No. Nothing's wrong. I just- I have something I want to tell you. Something I need to get off my chest. If I don't tell you then I fear I may lose my mind." said Erik.

"Then what is it Erik? What's going on?" she pleaded slightly for an answer.

"Bo I'm scared. I-I'm really scared for you." admitted Erik.

"Erik..." said Bo.

"I know... Bo. I'm scared that... that I'll l-..." he tried to get it out but it wouldn't come.

"Erik." she pleaded. Looking deeply into his cerulean eyes she said, "Please."

It was time for the truth to come out. He couldn't hide it anymore. His heart wouldn't let him hurt her anymore like this. So he opened his beak and said what needed to be said.

"Bo... I'm scared that I'll lose you to...someone else." said Erik with slight relief.

There was long, awkward pause between them. That is until Bo utterly broke it.

"Erik... Why?" asked Bo shocked.

Erik gave her a desperate look and then said frustrated with himself, "Bo I think I...No! I know that I'm... or at least I think I do. Bo I think I... l-like y-you. I do. A lot."

Bo gasped shocked. She inwardly jumped with joy at her friend's l revelation. She couldn't help the small mistiness her eyes as tears began to take root. She let them fall without obstruction. Her heart was leaping and she had so many questions. But one assuredly needed to be answered first.

"Bo I ran off like I did because I didn't want you to... to fall for someone else. I was scared that I might not get the chance to say what I need to say. I have so much to say to say. But I'm afraid my words can't do it. They just can't express what I want you to know. I'm sorry that I caused you so much worry. But I promise that this will make up for it."

He inched closer to her and gave her a deep stare into her eyes. They remained like that for a time. Just staring at each other. Trying to perhaps find something of the soul in one another. What a vain attempt to see what only the heart can.

Erik cleared his throat a bit and asked his counterparts gently, "Bo. Would you mind if I sing for you?"

All she did was nod slowly and gave a small smile. And with that Erik let the winds carry his voice. The snowy furies around them combined to build their symphony. The waves of the sea reverberated with sounds of harmony. Thus, with this their orchestra was in order. Now the voice of one lover was all that was needed. And so it was provided for the two in love. A beautiful of message of love from one to another.

 **Con Te Partiró**

 **(Time To Say Goodbye)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this song. No money no sue. Enjoy. I suggest listening to it while you read.**

 _Quando sono solo  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
Si lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole,  
Se non ci sei tu con me, con me_

Su le finestre  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
che hai acceso,  
chiudi dentro me  
la luce che  
hai incontrato per strada.

Erik's heart beated with an iridescent flow. He felt himself growing lighter. Like the winds had somehow carried his calls of adoration of the one he loved. He felt like he could fly as he would chant his ballad of rapture. It was as if he had been uplifted to the heavens above to shout to the stars above his love for his own personal wonder.

 _Time to say goodbye.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso si li vivrò,  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più.  
It's time to say goodbye…_

Quando sei lontana  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
e io sì lo so  
che sei con me,  
tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,  
mio sole tu sei qui con me,  
con me, con me, con me.

As if by fate, natured unleashed its glowing auras, as it would be, for the lovers at hand. It seemed that by force the laws of the world had been delayed for this time in particular. Just for the two at hand. The sky was painted with majesty and wonder. The fullness of purity and glory in the works of what's above. For even so it would seem, the love of two, brought back even nature to gift them with this. And it was a gift not misused.

 _Time to say goodbye.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso si li vivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,_

Erik continued his ballad and all the while Bo had gotten up close to him and embraced him. Although she was short of the meanings of these word. All she needed to know was that they were for her.

 _con te io li rivivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,  
con te io li rivivrò.  
Con te partirò.  
Io con te._

And with these last words said, it was finished. Erik had finally purposed his heart correctly. He revealed himself by singing for his love. Even though he was sure Bo would never sing like that, she would always be his very own heartsong.

All that remained of Erik's heart was anxiety. He didn't know how Bo would take his heart song. All he could do was pray and hope for the best. He left it up to fate.

So with whatever courage he could muster he took a deep breath and looked down at his love. He was shocked to say the least when he saw the tears running down the sides of her face. He thought desperately for a moment and feared greatly that he had hurt her.

He was about to ask if she was OK until she started laughing. It wasn't a cynical laugh, which was his first instinct. But instead it was more of a gentle and a laugh of unbelief. Like she could comprehend what she had just heard. Star struck almost.

Erik sat with worry next to her for roughly a minute. He didn't know what to do. He just let Bo's chuckles and tears run their course and let her close to him.

Bo gave one last sniffle and wipe the remaining tears of joy from her eyes. She gave Erik a look of great adoration. She then stared deeply into his cerulean eyes for a moment before surprising both of them by giving Erik a small peck on the cheek as thanks. Needless to say Erik was thoroughly embarrassed, but still over he had an extremely rapturous mood.

They both in a semi-awkward, semi-awed stare for about thirty seconds before Bo finally broke it by saying, "Oh Erik... That was beautiful. I'm sorry from before. I didn't know."

Erik's only reply was, "It's OK. You know now."

A brief silence was had once again. Then Erik broke it with a question that would forever change their lives.

"Bo...I need to ask you something. And please don't take it the wrong way." said Erik.

"What is it Erik? What's wrong?" asked a worried Bo.

Erik felt his face heat up, his heart skipping beats like a metronome, and the most rowdy stomach butterflies he had ever felt. He knew the words, he knew the rhythm of how they would pass his lips. But he knew not what they would do or cause. For better or for worse. For his sake and that of his beloved, he let them out. To forever change his life.

Erik took a deep breath and let it out, "Bo...do you love me?"

That one sentence through her into a whirlpool of iridescent and brilliant emotions that floors her like like waves of the great blue yonder. Bo felt shocked, elated, ecstatic, sad, angry, wonderful, and a whole other mix of emotions that caused her head to tailspin and double back for a second.

She was utterly speechless in truth. She tried to make the words leave her mouth, but all that came up was wordless breath after wordless breath. When she could finally hear herself right again and see with her chestnut colored eyes, she peered her head on upward. All that was on her face was the widest smile she had ever had and a face that read plainly, 'of course.'

Then with all her courage, (or craziness as some might call it,) she decided not to tell Erik her feelings. Instead she decided to show him by giving him a full kiss on his beak. Needless to say Erik was thoroughly surprised.

Erik jumped back ever so slightly in shock. But now that he was here he dare not move away. Instead of pushing her away like most would do if a woman just randomly started kissing you, he fully embraced it. They both fell into a state of deep heavenly peace and neither could have been enjoying it more.

It was such a sweet, yet simple gesture of love, and yet it was so awfully effective in it's meaning. Both of them could feel their love for one another radiating throughout the kiss. Their brains had decided to shut down for the moment, and ignore the brutal winds and cold of the night that coated them with discomfort. Even though they were being pelted by what seemed like razor winds and an icy blaze, they felt like nothing in all of Antarctica could separate them in this moment. All they cared about in this moment was each other.

However, as much as the two were enjoying their little romantic moment, they both knew it had to come to a close, and besides, both still had words left unsaid. They both parted at the same time and stared deeply into the other's eyes. Trying perhaps to find the meaning behind them.

The first words to pass their beaks were a starstruck "wow" respectively. Both of them were in awe at that moment. Neither knew quite what to do next, so they continued their gaze for a few moments before Bo finally broke their silence.

"Erik... I love you. I do. Thank you for your song, it means my world to know what you said. I love you so much." said Bo.

Erik beamed merrily at this news and he decided to return said comment with his own.

"I love you too Bo. I swear I do. Nothing will ever change that. I promise you that...," he paused for a moment and added, "my love.

Bo gave him a slightly shocked looked. Those two words, even though so small and some might say daft, meant so much to her. It was just Erik's say of either thanking her or assuring her for her love, or perhaps both. But what she knew now was they were together and nothing except death could or would change that. She knew in her heart they were simply meant to be.

Erik himself felt much the same way. Never in his life had he ever expected to feel something this great, this potent, and this powerful. It was like a wave of emotion and pleasure swept over his heart in that moment. All he could or would think about was the girl he held in his flippers right now.

He swore to himself in the moment right there that he would never let her go. He would always protect her, defend her, care for her, and love her till the day he died. He took an oath and etched it in his heart to never let her go, and this was oath he would prove to keep, time and time again.

Now back in the moment, both of them thoroughly pleased with the other, they decided it time to talk again. With what words they could muster they let their hearts do the speaking.

"Bo, I love you so much. That will never change, I swear. But I also want to ask you something that I know will change our lives for ever. Bo... I don't want to spend my life alone and wandering, waiting for this to happen again. So Bo, I ask you this... will you give me the honor of be my mate?" said one sir Erik Happyfeet.

Bo gasped and tears threatened her eyes once again. She kept them back started to nod furiously. She said while proceeding to embrace him, "Oh Erik! Yes! Yes yes yes! I love you so much! Please don't fool me now. Tell me that you're telling the truth. Are we really mates now?!"

Erik didn't answer. Instead he embraced her and proceeded to give her another call of passion in the form of a pleasant kiss. It was quick, but we'll lived.

He pulled back and replied to his dearest saying, "Oh Bo. I wouldn't lie to you like that. I meant every word of what I said. I want to spend my life with you, start a family with you, have a life with you. You're my one true love Bo. I could never mean those words more than I do right now."

Erik continued on with his praise of his beloved saying, "Bo you make me burn like a fire, you light me up like a candlestick, and you fulfill my one great desire; To be in love with the girl who makes my dreams come true. Bo I know in truth that I'm only half the man you deserve, but know that I'm always willing to prove that I can fulfill the other half you deserve when I push my limits just for you."

Bo was utterly shocked by the words she was hearing. Never in her life had she ever been so cared for, so loved and so praised. She loved every second of it and dared not to impede his words. All she did was stare deeper in his eyes as he spoke, counting ever spark she saw that lit up his counterpart's eyes. Letting him make his vows to her in a sense.

"I can't promise to be your greatest dream and I can't promise to be the greatest husband that has ever lived. But know this, if anything I say is to be remembered tonight let it be this. I love and I truly do. I will never stop doing so until the last breath of life has parted from me. Unto the day of my death I will live for you my love. That's the promise I make for you." swore Erik with deep determination lacing his voice.

Bo was taken aback by all what he had said of her. It was like nothing she had ever heard. She didn't know such simple words could means so much. This was something she would be sure to rectify in the future, surely. But now it was her own turn to profess her love purpose and promise. Using words, she thought, were humble in comparison to her counterpart's.

"Erik..., " said an astonished Bo, "I don't think I'll ever stop being amazed at how you can force my heart to love you more. Erik what you said to me... I just..I-I have no words to describe how I feel for you. But please know that even though what I have say may seem petty, I mean each word with the fullness of my heart."

"Erik Happyfeet... You make me feel like no woman has ever felt. Every time I see you I feel like my heart's skipping beats. I get that feeling of overwhelming joy and yet utter terror. For when I'm around you it's like a balancing act between my joy and yours. I don't know how words could ever describe my love for you. Oh Erik... I've spent entire days thinking about you. You never been off my mind. I swear I can't get you out of my head, and I don't want to for that matter. Cause I'll be honest with you Erik. All your love for me is all I've have ever known. And it's all I'll ever be." said Bo.

Erik was truly humbled at his beloved's words. He knew now she felt deeply for him, but he didn't quite realize that it was that deep. It felt like every word she said causes pangs of overwhelming joy and guilt. Joy for the reassurance. Guilt for not having had realized what she truly felt for him. But all he wanted now was to hear her words. Right now, she was her world.

"I love you Erik. I swear to you on all my heart and soul that I do. It was always be true. And don't think there's anything you can ever do to make me love you more. Cause you can't for already love you so much." Bo paused for a moment taking a breath before saying, "Erik I know from what you said earlier clearly shows that you think I'm the girl of your dreams. But I want you to know something. The 'girl of your dreams' just happens to believe you're the guy dreams wish to have. Your too great for them to be had."

Now he was sure he was wrong. He could love her more. Oh so much more than he ever imagined. What more could she say?

Bo gave Erik an affirming gaze before continuing, "Erik I can't promise you great things. But I can promise you my heart. I can and will always feel that burning love for you. That's a promise I will never break, I swear it."

And so it was finished. The too had spoken their vows and had professe their deep love for each other. All that was needed now was to seal their love. And they did so in the form of yet another kiss.

This kiss was not unlike their previous ones, but there was something more to this one. It had a certain passion in it that couldn't be explained. Both of them felt the spark, and wisely they decided to part even though they were beyond pleasure in the moment. They felt like something had gone wrong. Yet what?

"Erik" "Bo", they said simultaneously. Both quite confused as to why the other stopped, and yet both knew why.

"Erik I think... I think we need to stop." said a worried Bo, fearing they had gone a little far.

Erik felt much the same way saying, "Yeah Bo. I think you're right. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry."

Both of them had just realized what had happened. They had come to the conclusion they had stepped their boundaries. In the middle of the kiss Erik started to feel quite strange. He felt some of his lower instincts kick in and they told him that he should proceed too... Yeah. He had ended up pulling her fairly close in the kiss. But for some reason his mind wasn't satisfied and demanded that they do something that both were relatively shy too. Thankfully Erik had pulled back just before giving into his perishable temptation.

Bo was much the same in mind. She too felt the overwhelming desire to take Erik. When Erik deepened their kiss she didn't protest other than a little bit of uncomfortable from their sudden change in position. But to further their situation she decided that start rubbing her flippers over his back earning her a lustful moan from her counterpart. Thinking back she felt ashamed of it. Not at the fact that it was OK but that they were so quick to jump to such romance.

Both of them felt like even though they were deeply infatuated in this moment they were both still too young in their relationship to just jump on the bandwagon like that. Both could just see by the look in the other's eyes that they needed to understand the virtue of patience before trying anything too radical. Like what had entered their minds just moment before.

Without words they just looked at the other, gazing deeply into the windows of their other's soul. Their eyes wrote their feeling for them. They were going too fast. This quick and amazing passion they shared was incredible, but it was just too much for them right now. They could both tell they had a lot of growing up to do before anything serious like mating happened between them.

Both of them mutually agreed in that moment and promised the other that, "Bo I swear that I won't touch you yet. I know we aren't ready for what we were just about to do. I want this relationship to grow. I want you to be my wife and my mate before your my pleasure button. I'm sorry I took it that far. I promise you that won't happen again. Not until it's time. I swear."

Likewise Bo replied saying, "I know Erik. You're right. I think we should wait too. How does next mating season sound to you?"

All his reply had been was a curt nod and a sweet peck of agreement. "So it's settled. Next year it is."

Bo smiled and repeated, "Next year."

The two shared a quick embrace and enjoyed the warmth the other brought them. Even though they were penguins it was still Antarctica, and any man with half a brain could figure out that being in the cold of night with an approaching storm is not the most pleasant weather to be out in.

Erik looked down at Bo to see her shivering slightly. He wasn't that cold himself however. He went through two winters already with the other males and made it just fine. His natural protection from the elements gave him a bit of an advantage over his counterpart in the terms of tolerance.

But being the guy he was he wouldn't just let her freeze to death out in the cold all night. Both of them agreed that it was time to go to the party that was happening on the berg. They quickly started heading north to the sea where their colonies old "Love Berg" as it had been called.

It didn't take them long to reach the shore thankfully. They only took about ten minutes getting their and now they had to go through the hard part. Swimming in freezing water to go have some fun. It was a price they were willing to pay. Even if it meant they were going to freeze their butts off doing it.

 _One cold and icy swim later..._

There was a multitude of other couples on the berg. By the very looks of things it seems Cupid had been rather busy this particular mating season. Most of the couples there were enjoying the peace of the night. Lots of them were cuddling and trying to stay warm with their lover. Many had taken a more active approach to staying warm and were gladly dancing to the beat of songs being sung. And a few others had decided perhaps snogging would be a more appropriate approach to staying warm, much to the others' discomfort.

Erik and Bo had arrived and were shaking themselves off in a vain attempt to try and get dry. Slowly, they made their way to the rest of the group. They saw many of their friends waving at them and congratulating them on their mateship, but many of them were a little too focused on pleasing their newfound mates.

Many of Erik's guy friends started joking with him saying that he had sold his freedom as a man and that he could kiss his glory days goodbye. But that was soon rectified when the boys own mates slapped each of them on the back of the head for their comment, being then thoroughly satisfied with their work. The men only grumbled back at them.

But what Bo thought was cutest and Erik thought was the most embarrassing is when she brought him to tell her friends the good news. She decided to tell them pretty much everything that had happened that night, including how he sang for her and the special moment they had shared with each other. All the girls were awing and cooing at Erik for being such a "sweet guy" as they put it. Erik could feel the blush on his cheek grow redder with each passing giggle and each blissful detail.

Erik felt like he would rather go back and swim in the water for two hours rather than stay here and listen to this for another ten minutes. It was like torture to him. Thankfully Bo knew when he had had enough and let him off the hook. She bid farewell to her friends and they continued on their way.

For the next hour the two kept surfing through the crowd just talking and such. After a decent amount of time talking and having fun Bo and Erik decided to find a place a to rest for a while. Considering they had been up for half the night it was to be expected. However, it would seem as though the night had one last surprise for our fatigued lovers.

It was nearing the stroke of midnight on the berg, and that could only mean one thing. It was time for the Love Dance. It was a tradition that on midnight every mating season they would have a band get up sing a song just for newfound lovers only. It was a sweet and tender thing most of the time for the blossoming year however, it seemed it would be a very different kind of atmosphere. The selection this year was the _Icicles,_ a very protruding personality in the colony.

It was four boys that had a love for a new and strange kind of music. Most of the elders pushed them off as just wannabes trying to make a name for themselves, but even the the elders dismissed them they always found support in the younger generation. They called their style of music _Rock and Roll_ and they loved to sing to it all night long. And they had chosen for tonight's dance of romance a "classic" as they called it. _All my loving_ was all that was said.

Erik and Bo were pulled back into the swarm of people by none other than Atticus and his new lady friend Roxanne. They gave each other quick introductions and then joined the rest of the party. In between crashing into various people and loud blasts of lyrics Atticus told him how he met his dear Roxanne.

In the middle of all the calamity of the mate selection Roxanne said she had lost her friends whom she had been with. Various things aside, she was exactly from their colony. She lived in another colony a few miles away. She happened to be visiting some friends of her's at that time. However when several of the more rowdy boys got into yet another argument over another maiden.

At first Roxanne proceeds to ignore their roughhousing and move along with the rest of the crowd. But one of the bigger boys accidentally tripped her. This caused her friends to start shouting and calling out for her. Her only response was that she said she would rendezvous with them later.

She made her way out of the rambunctious group of boys and just started to wander amongst the crowd half looking for her friends. She honestly wasn't worried if they didn't find her. It's not like she didn't know her way back, and plus if she needed help she was sure that some of the boys would be more than enthusiastic to help her out. After all she was quite the picture of beauty.

She wasn't exactly gorgeous according to most penguin standards, but she had amazing charm about it her and her voice was like sweet honey. It was truly strange. She was sweet yet so adamant in how she talked and even walked. It's also what drew the attention of our plump rapper friend, and so they met. Some sweet songs and smooth one liners later they were hitched and heading down the highway of sweet and tender love.

Erik was elevated for his childhood friend. He always figured that Atticus was more of a party type and one never truly wanting to settle down. He was a man and a family of one. He didn't really do love all that well. But thanks to some great friends along the way and with the help of a few hormones he eventually turned around. All he could do was smiled and be happy for his lifelong friend.

"Well Atticus," said Erik, "You did good man. You found yourself a nice one. Be sure to never let her go. She may be the only girl you ever get."

Atticus took his old buddy's words to heart. His only reply was a nod of thanks and the two words of agreement, "Likewise yourself.

The girls admired their boyfriends connection. They figured something like that was something only the best of friends could share. A connection of understanding so great that one doesn't need words to share how they feel with their deepest friend. Bo and Roxanne gave each other similar looks understanding in agreement that they both hoped for the day that they themselves would able to feel something so strong. Not only had the ladies found the loves of their lives that day. They had also found a friend the other would be the best of for years to come, and that was alright by them.

In the middle of their silent bonding the two pairs of lovers had finally realized that it was now the time of the Love Dance. _The Icicles_ had just finished their last song and now it was time for love to be center stage.

Before the boys even started the concert they already knew what song they were going to share with the lovers of the night. It was something they all had been dying to try and they were all itching for it to debute. Now it was only up to this crowd of strangers to them to decide whether their new masterpiece was truly worth it's salt.

"Alright ladies and gentleguins," called out the lead singer, name of Troy and had an attitude to match the sun, but a heart to make even the stars jealous, "I think it's about time we bring this all to a close for the night. But before we leave you fine birds tonight we have one last special for you. It's our new song we all want all of you special lovers to hear."

Many of the penguins were tired from the new style of music. They had been dancing and enjoying the party for hours now. Most of the couples were too fatigued to even keep their eyes open. But for a special thanks for the band's enthusiasm they all unanimously decided that they would stay awake for this one last song. Just for the new young hit.

"My dear friends this last song of love is just for you. And a shout out to the two lovers who found their way tonight. We heard about your venture and wish you this best of luck. You know who you are." said Troy lavishly.

It humbled Erik and Bo to think how much other had expected their relationship to sprout up like it did. They both blushed deeply at the congrats, but they both gladly grabbed the others flipper and smiled warmly at one another.

"Ladies and gentleguins… _All My Loving._ " said Troy.

 **All My Loving: Beatles**

 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

 _Tomorrow I'll miss you_

 _Remember I'll always be true_

 _And then while I'm away_

 _I'll write home every day_

 _And I'll send all my loving to you_

For some reason the crowd was raised out of their lethargic stupor and they started back up dancing once again with more than the same energy than before. Even though many wouldn't admit it to this day many of the elders that were their even started to join in on the best too. it was a tune immune to no one.

 _I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

 _The lips I am missing_

 _And hope that my dreams will come true_

 _And then while I'm away_

 _I'll write home every day_

 _And I'll send all my loving to you_

 _All my loving, I will send to you_

Atticus and Roxanne we moving their tail feathers more than any other there. They felt sparks of excitement run up and down their spines. It felt like lightning was crawling in their veins and they felt invigorated at the song. And even once or twice big ole Atticus pulled a fast one on Roxanne and surprised her with a bit of snogging in between lyrics. Roxanne only rolled her eyes at the overjoyed rapper and he simply replied with a playful smirk each time.

 _All my loving, darling I'll be true_

 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

 _Tomorrow I'll miss you_

 _Remember I'll always be true_

 _And then while I'm away_

 _I'll write home every day_

 _And I'll send all my loving to you_

And of course the life of the party was Erik and his newfound love and mate Bo. They had more spirit than anyone else. They were pulling off moves thought not even possible as penguins. But then again one was a free runner and the other was the son of Mumble Happyfeet. So this type of thing was not too surprising to the many bystanders watching their dance of love. But it was all the joy in the world to the two lovers carrying it out. And there was none amongst the crowd willing to say otherwise.

 _All my loving, I will send to you_

 _All my loving, darling I'll be true_

 _All my loving, all my loving_

 _Woo, all my loving, I will send to you_

 _The Icicles_ ended their hit with a roar from the crowd. Many of the younger and wilder ladies gave shrieks at the boys, much to their new mates disapproval. But they end their song with a bow and without much as a simply goodbye the humbly got off the stage and each of them disappeared into the crowd conversing and partying with the rest.

There was much applause for the young band and it's rising hope. Even some of the elders joined in on the congratulations.

But now that all the fervor excitement was dying down. Many were tired and it was time for all of them to have a much needed rest. Various penguins started going off to the many ice crevices on the berg to "have a little fun" and many decided that sleep was a little more important right at that moment than pleasure.

As for Bo and Erik they joined the many couples, including Atticus and Roxanne, in the center of the berg in a massive huddle. All of them slowly drifting off to the blissful realm of dreams. Atticus and his love were among the first to follow this path. Wishing his sweet goodnight he gave her a kiss and promptly fell asleep holding her to keep her warm.

Bo and Erik followed much the same path. Without a blemish on them the two remained in their purity. The gave each other parting stairs before passing three words to one another as their bidding farewell and a pleasant kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight my love." This was all that was said and all that need be said. For the two had finally found the peace in their hearts they had longed for so long now. And with much needed rest the stars wished them goodnight and they fell asleep much the same way the fell in love. Slowly at first, and then all at once.

 **Author's note: Well hello people. Sorry for not posting for sooo long. But I wanted to go back through many of my stories and correct them. I changed the grammar and a lot of formatting yadda yadda. All that good stuff. I just hope you enjoyed this fic. I don't know why I wrote it. I guess I just did. And BTW did anyone catch all the music and romance references? I hope some of you did. God bless all! Have a good day. Amen.**


End file.
